1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floatable device for aquatic sports for supporting a person standing thereon.
2. Prior Art
Many user-supporting aquatic sports devices are known. However, each of such known devices requires special skill on the part of a user and, consequently, is utilized only by a limited circle of people. In addition, the frequently high production costs of such devices prevent their wide distribution and use.